cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Universe
Super Smash Bros. Universe is the fourth main installment in the Super Smash Brothers series. Like its predecessors, Super Smash Bros. Universe are non-traditional fighting games where players use different attacks and abilities to knock other players out of an arena. The game is a crossover title and features characters and elements from various Nintendo titles, including a few third party sources. Gameplay Modes Adventure Mode: Subspace Emissary Playable Characters Super Mario * Mario/Dr. Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Yoshi * Rosalina & Luna * Wario * Waluigi * Daisy * Bowser Jr. Legend of Marth * Link * Marth/Sheik * Ganondorf * Medli & Navi Star Fox * Fox * Wolf * Krystal * Falco Fire Emblem * Lucina * Ike * Roy * Lyndis Pokemon * Pikachu * Charizard * Lucario * Greninja * Mewtwo * Jigglypuff Kirby * Kirby * Mech Knight * King Dedede Metroid * Samus/Zero Suit * Ridley F-Zero * Captain Falcon * Samurai Goroh Kid Icarus * Pit * Palutena * Phosphora Spyro's Country * Spyro * King K. Rooler Earthbound * Ness * Lucas Other * Mii Warrior * R.O.B. * Mr. Game & Watch * Isaac * Shulk * Ryu * Ice Climbers * Sonic * Olimar * Mega Man * Bomberman Stages * Battlefield * Bridge of Eldin * Big Blue * Brinstar * Castle Siege * Coliseum * Corneria * Delfino Plaza * Dinosaur Planet * Distant Planet * Dream Land * Final Destination * Flat Zone * Fountain of Dreams * Garden of Hope * Gaur Plain * Gerudo Valley * Golden Plains * Great Bay * Great Cave Offensive * Great Tower * Green Greens * Green Hill Zone * Halberd * Hanenbow * Hyrule Castle * Jungle Hijinx * Jungle Japes * Kongo Falls * Kongo Jungle * Living Room * Luigi's Mansion * Lylat Cruise * Magicant * Mario Circuit * Mario Galaxy * Midgar * Mushroom Kingdom * Mushroom Kingdom II * Mushroom Kingdom U * Mute City * New Pork City * Norfair * Onett * Orbital Gate * Palutena's Palace * Peach's Castle * Pictochat * Pilotwings * Pirate Ship * Pokemon Stadium * Pokemon Stadium II * Port Town Aero Drive * Prism Tower * Pyrosphere * Rainbow Cruise * Rumble Falls * Saffron City * Shadow Moses Island * Skyloft * Skyworld * Smashville * Spear Pillar * Summit * Suzaku Castle * Temple * Town and City * Warioware Inc. * Wiley Castle * Windy Hill Zone * Woolly World * Wrecking Crew * Wuhu Island * Yoshi's Island Assist Trophies * Andross * Arcade Bunny * Ashley * Burrowing Snagret * Chain Chomp * Dark Pit * Dark Samus * Dillon * Dr. Wright * Elec Man * Excitebike * Ghirahim * Ghosts * Grey Fox * Hammer Bro * Helirin * Inkling * Infantry and Tanks * Isabelle * Jeff Andonuts * Kamek * Kat & Ana * Klap Trap * Knuckles * Lakitu & Spinies * Magnus * Metroid * Midna * Mr. Rosetti * Nightmare * Nintendog * Rathalos * Ray MK III * Riki Jill * Saki Amamiya * Shadow * Sheriff * Shovel Knight * Skull Kid * Squid Sisters * Starfy * Starman * Sukapon * Tails * Takamaru * Tingle * Waddle Dee Army * Zero Trivia Category:Games